Masochist
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Everyday Neji puts himself through the same torture. But its all worth it in some sick twisted way. Yaoi you've been warned.


**A/N: Alrighty so I have too many stories going on all at once. But inspiration hit and those who know me, know that once I have an idea it doesn't leave me alone until I do something about it. So here it is.**

**Apologies for spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

It was late. A cool breeze was blowing through the training field lifting fallen leaves off the ground before setting them down again. Neji sat on a branch high up on a tree, overlooking said field. He watched as the figure below him mercilessly attacked a training post, kicking and punching at a furious pace.

Sitting like this became a routine for the pale eyed teen. Everyday he'd train with the rest of his team. Everyday Lee would challenge him and everyday he'd lose. Everyday his eye would suddenly twitch whenever their immature sensei would try to inspire with some drawn out lecture.

Everyday he'd sit in a tree nearby after Gai and Ten Ten were gone and watch Lee train. Lee being Lee would be too consumed in his training to notice someone watching him quietly with obsessive focus.

Why was Hyuuga Neji, the born genius, most gifted man to rise from the Hyuuga clan, master of the byakugan watching Rock Lee. Well the answer is as simple as it was unbelievable; Hyuuga Neji was in love with Rock Lee.

Everything about Lee just made him want to jump the boy and ravish him senseless. His burning determination, sweet caring nature and adorable innocence. Of course Neji loved more than just Lee's personality. His glossy black hair, those endless dark eyes and who could forget those gorgeous pouty lips. Lips that seemed to beg Neji to come closer and keep them warm. On many occasions the Hyuuga found himself using every strand of will power he had to restrain himself and ignore those desperate please.

After one final kick the stump in front of him shattered, wooden shards flying through the air. The taijutsu specialist stopped, breathing heavily he still managed to give a big bright smile. How Neji loved that smile, a smile that somehow managed to make his days better. A smile that seemed to make the stars seem dull in comparison. A smile that made him feel like he could actually defy destiny. He could watch Lee all day, but alas it was time to go, Lee would be finished soon and he needed to get home.

He stood up and turned to leave when...

"Neji-san, my youthful teammate, what are you doing here so late?" Neji turned back and looked down to find a smiling Lee looking up at him. Realising that he had been busted, the Hyuuga jumped down landing noiselessly on the ground in front of Lee. He almost blushed when he saw the curious look on Lee's face. 'Kami, he looks adorable.'

"I could ask you the same thing." Neji said in his usual monotone voice.

"I am training. If I am ever going to defeat you my eternal rival, I will need all the practice I can get. After all taijutsu requires a vast amount of time and energy, so I have evening training sessions to help me become stronger. Like Gai-sensei says..."

As Lee's rambling continued Neji lost his focus. The way he usually did whenever one of Konoha's green beast's would start talking non-stop. As he stood there his eyes began to wander over the spandex ninja's face and he found himself once again staring at his lips.

It was unbearable, torture. They kept calling him, begging him to stop wasting time and ravish them already. He could practically hear them saying his name...

"Neji-san! Neji-san are you alright, is something wrong?" Lee was staring at him a look of deep concern on his face.

But Neji was too far gone and before he could stop himself, the pale eyed teen grabbed Lee by his shoulders and pulled him closer smashing their lips together. Meanwhile Lee was as stiff as a board, paralysed from shock.

By the time Neji realised what he was doing he had already forced his tounge through the raven haired teens lips. Tasting of much of Lee as he could, he tried to pull away but his body refused to listen to him. Instead it just pulled the boy closer, trying to feel as much of the body its always wanted as it could.

Neji nearly died when he felt two strong arms wind themselves around his waist as Lee leaned into the kiss. Teeth clashed, lips smushed and tounge's battled in a sloppy messy display.

They broke apart. Lee because he was running out of air and Neji because he couldn't believe what was happening and he had finally convinced his body to let go. He just kissed Lee...and Lee kissed him back.

"Lee...I-" Neji stopped when Lee's grip around his waist tightened and he gave the byakugan user a kiss on the cheek, before laying his head in the crook of Neji's neck.

"It took you long enough."

"What?" Pale eyes went wide for just a second, trying to decipher what was said.

The spandex ninja pulled back and stared at his feet, a bright blush covered his face. "Well I-I love you Neji, I always have. And I have not said anything until now because I wanted to be sure that you felt the same way." Lee bit his bottom lip nervously, giving a glance to the boy in front of him. "Do you feel the same way?"

All that Neji could do was nod, Lee gave a warm smile still blushing up to his ears.

Neji's head was spinning. Lee confessed... he said that he loved him and that he always had. He wanted to say something, but he had so much to say he wasn't sure where to start. Instead he decided to show Lee how he felt, after all actions speak louder than words.

Neji wrapped his arms around Lee's waist pulling him him in for a soft kiss. Lee's hands drifted along Neji's sides before resting in his hair, gently stroking and tangling in the long brown locks. After what seemed like eternity and not long enough at all, Neji pulled back before returning to leave butterfly kisses along Lee's jaw and neck.

He slid his arms over the green spandex, moving across Lee's chest and up to his neck. He pulled at the elastic material exposing more skin. Neji leaned down and started nipping and sucking at the flesh, hearing tiny whimpers and moans escaping the taijutsu specialist's throat.

The sounds were erotic and Neji found himself biting and sucking a little harder just so he could hear those beautiful sounds over and over again. Lee held onto Neji, with his hands on the others hips he didn't realise that he had pulled their bodies closer. As Neji pulled at the spandex a little more exposing more of that gorgeous skin he bit down a little harder than he should have, making Lee moan loudly and involuntarily grind their hips together as his back arched.

Neji felt his growing erection harden and let go of the spandex wrapping his arms around Lee. He started grinding their erections together, pulling tighter while his mouth wandered over Lee's flushed cheeks and up to his ears.

"I want you so much, Lee. Do you want me?" He whispered hoarsly in to the others ear, waves of pleasure washing over both their bodies as his heart raced. He bit back a moan at the feeling of Lee shiver when he whispered into his ear.

Lee tossed his head back, bowl cut hair swaying as he did. "Y-yes..." He moaned as his eyes glazed over.

Neji smiled sliding his hands to Lee's thighs and lifting him up. Lee wrapped his legs around Neji's waist holding onto his shoulder for support.

The byakugan user took a few steps forward, with Lee kissing down his neck pulling at the crisp white shirt before he pulled it over Neji's head. Brown strands of hair fell over his shoulder and across his face. Neji stopped walking gently laying Lee down on the bed straddling his waist, while Lee let his hands roam over the pale smooth body above him. Neji closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having Lee's hands on his skin.

He swooped down reclaiming his swollen lips and started feeling along the spandex covered body in search of a way to remove the stupid thing. He leaned back pale eyes tense and hungry, while thin eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Lee who had his eyes closed opened them to find Neji's staring at him, while his hands seemed to be feeling for something. He blushed an even darker shade of red than he already was.

Spandex does have its disadvantages.

"There's a-a zipper on the back." He said nervously

Neji smiled again 'Kami, he's too adorable' , pulling Lee into a sitting position. He kissed him deeply, before pulling away and shifting to sit behind his back.

And there it was. The pesky little thing that was keeping them apart, licking and sucking at Lee's neck once again. He pulled the little metal plate down and then slid his hands in to the elastic material slipping it off. Neji revelled in the exposed skin, licking down Lee's spine before moving up again.

Sliding his right hand further down into the green material, he let his left hand move over Lee's bare chest, while his mouth wandered over his shoulders neck and jaw. The taijutsu specialist moaned loudly when Neji's right hand stopped its expedition, tightening around Lee's cock. Stroking and pulling, while his left hand found a nipple and started teasing the tiny nub.

"Neji..." Lee breathed out before gasping feeling intense pleasure surge through him, he lifted a still bandaged hand gripping Neji's hair.

"Nuh...ah...uh...ahh." Moans, gasps and groans floated through Neji's ears. Making his need grow and desire pump through his veins at an alarming speed.

He gently spun Lee around, pushing him into mattress. Lee whimpered at the sudden loss of contact but gasped when Neji roughly pulled off the rest of his suit. Simultaneously taking of his shoes. He moved off the bed to finish taking off his own clothes, pants and shoes coming off in a matter of seconds.

The Hyuuga groaned, putting his hands on his head as he stared down at Lee's naked form. Earning an even darker blush than before. Neji slowly moved over the bed climbing over the taijutsu specialist, letting his eyes take in every curve, bend and scar on Lee's skin before setting his sights on Lee's face.

The raven lifted his hand and cupped the side of Neji's face smiling warmly.

Suddenly Lee's face fell, staring blankly at the man above him.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here so late?"

Neji's eyes snapped open and he was sucked back into reality.

Pale eyes blinked a few times until Neji realised that he was lying on his back staring up into the tree's leafy tops. The Hyuuga sat up straight and looked down to find Lee rubbing his forehead on his bandaged arm, while Kiba walked towards him.

"Looking after you." Kiba said handing the other a canteen, "You work too hard, Lee. You need to take it easy."

"That is not possible. The path to becoming a truly splendid ninja, can only come from hard work and determination." The raven started to drink from the container.

"That doesn't mean working yourself to death." Kiba frowned taking a few steps toward Lee, until he was less that a foot away. "At least call it a night for now, it's almost midnight."

Lee started choking on the water, coughing a few times as Kiba thumped him hard on his back.

"It is already that late?!" The raven gasped, "I need to get home. I have training with Gai-sensei tomorrow morning if I don't leave now-"

Lee was about to get his things when Kiba grabbed his arm forcing him to stay put. "Kiba-kun I-"

"Hey weren't you the one who said, you have to stretch right after training."

The taijutsu specialist's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Yes, I suppose there is some time for that."

"Great." Kiba grinned snaking his arm around Lee's waist. "That means that there's time for something this too."

"What?! No I-" Dark eyes went wide and Lee pressed his palms against Kiba's chest trying to push the other away, when he suddenly stopped and looked around them. "Where is Akamaru?"

The brunette shrugged brushing his nose against the side of Lee's neck, "At home. He said he doesn't want to tag along just to watch us again."

The raven blinked and tried to push Kiba away again, "Kiba-kun we can't, I have training tomorrow."

"C'mon Lee, you've been training all day." The ninken ninja growled against Lee's ear. "I'll be quick, I promise." Kiba's arms tightened around Lee's waist, causing his growing erection to press against the raven's thigh.

Lee's eyes went wide, "Kiba! We are in public." He scolded trying to get free. Not realising that he had dropped the suffix.

"It's not like we haven't fucked in public before." Kiba said biting and sucking on the raven's neck, earning a throaty moan and whimper. "In fact, I remember us doing it against-"

When Kiba raised his head he found a the broken remains of a training post, wooden shards scattered across the dirt. "You broke it?"

"I was training." Lee blushed, making a wide grin spread across Kiba's face. The brunette tightened his grip, catching Lee's ear between his teeth. "That's O.K, baby. There are other places we can do it."

"B-but I have to..." Before Lee could finish his sentence Kiba unwound one of his arms and brought it up to the back of Lee's neck, crushing their lips together.

Neji gave a sigh.

This was routine for the Hyuuga.

Every night he'd watch Lee train. Sometimes Kiba would show up other times the taijutsu master would leave before he could.

On nights like these, Kiba would arrive and Lee would turn that beautiful smile of his on him. Set those endless eyes on the brunette and press his gorgeous lips against Kiba's while blushing down to his toes.

On days when he was feeling especially masochistic, he'd watch Kiba, push down his obsession and do all the things that Neji's ever wanted to do.

Every night it would kill him.

Every night his eyes would sting.

But he'd still watch, still torture himself.

Because this much of Lee, was better than none of him.

**A/N: There it is written in like an hour so, yeah tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


End file.
